Yes alive again
by Legacy-poprika
Summary: A young girl has a dream of a woman in armor yet she does not know who it is but after meeting a person in need of help all becomes clear


Yes alive again resurrection girl Misty

By Legacy-Poprika

It is the middle of the in Tokyo the capital of Japan a young girl is falling in the sky she was wearing a black lether cloak and her hair was tide to the right side of her head she had orange hair and blue eyes and as she was falling she saw a blade next to her it looked like a katana but the helt was golden with signs for the kanji sea, the girl was wearing a brown jacket with a long skirt and golden high hills and white gloves.

She reached out to the sword and in the helt of the sword an eye had open the girl begin to get scared and she heard loud foot steps and she landed on nothing and everything was black she stood up and she could hear someone singing to her, as she heard the person singing the song sounded familiar to her, it was the song like a prayer by Madonna but there was only the voice"life is a mystery...everyone must stand alone .." she looked up and a person was standing upside down above her.

It was a person with brown hair tide to the back of her head, she wore beautiful black armor with shining black wings attached to the armor,the woman's lips were moving but the girl could not hear her but one thing she heard say is" my beloved child...Misty" the girl said to the woman" how do you know my name..?" all of a sudden they were sarounded by roses and the girl named Misty found her self in a big ballroom dancing with the woman and music in the backround was playing it was the song kiss of the rose by seal and all of a sudden a flash of light appeared and the song was still playing and Misty was standing on a building with her sword at her side she than dropped from the building and she heard a scream" MISTY!" Misty opened her eyes and she was laying in bed in a room, it was her room and she said to her self in a sweat" jeez talk about you're weird dreams" Misty had gotten up and walked to the bathroom she took a shower and brushed her teeth,she ran downstairs it was about 7:32AM and she said to her mom" later momma i'm going to school" before she open the door one of her sisters who was a blonde smacked Misty on her back and said" have a nice day sister" " dont do that sis you know that hurts Daisy" Daisy laughed and said" thats why i love doing it so much" Misty said to her sister" what ever see you!" Misty is your everyday girl, she goes to school hangs out with her friends and even goes to a party every now and again but there is a secret about her that she herself does not know.

She was making her way to school and saw in a back alley way, a person wearing gold armor laying on the ground with blood all over her" oh...my god" she ran to the person, it was a woman she had pure white wings on her back and Misty said to the woman" hold on i'm gonna go find help" as she was about to run off the woman grabbed her arm and said" no...you must not...Princess...oh Princess Aqua...how i have been waiting so long" the woman slowly stood up and kissed Misty on the cheek, she than stood back a bit and said to the woman"wh..who are you?" "You must...remember..transform " "wha-" all of a sudden a black hole open up under both of them and they found them selfs in pitch darkness and the woman said to Misty" damn..they know i have found you we must not waste anytime Princess Aqua quickly transform into the winged Aqua!" "w..what winged what!?" "no time to explain all will become clear as soon as you transform...damn it's here" a wolf came out of the floor, it had beautiful long black furr and large muscle looking at Misty and said" i better end this quick" he came at her and the woman stood infront of Misty and said to her" "say this 'love' in the exact way you mean to say it" Misty had no idea what she meant but she thought well i will just look deep down into my heart...although i doubt anything wil happen.

Misty said" love" and a giant explosion accured and the wolf said" DA-" before he said that Misty was standing very close to him and did a spinning kick to his stomach and it sent him flying into a wall" damn it she remembers!" he tried to come at Misty again but she punched him in his chest and she started punching him so fast and hard it sounded like gun fire and Misty said than" aqua blade" a blade had appeared in her hand, it was the same blade in her dream and Misty said to herself" oh fury blade i must use you once again" the wolf tried to come at the woman and was choking the woman and he said" come any closer and you're servent will have her neck sna-" Misty was behind him and she put her Katana away in her sheath and the wolf was sliced in half and the woman fell to the floor" are you okay Tai?" the woman named Tai said to Misty" you know my name as well...which means" "yes...i remember now..i am a guardian of the universe..princess to the kingdom of the sea...i will pick up my blade once more...and protect those who need it,...the woman i saw in my dream...was my mother in another life...and the person i must keep the world safe from.

this ends the story of a battle between a mother and her child that goes as far back as the time of pangea and will continue untill the end of time the end.


End file.
